Harry Potter and the Coco Beans
by rocker360
Summary: It was just like any other summer at the Dursley's for Harry until the door bell rang on one rainy night. The Dursley's had become foster parents and their foster child had coincidentally had a past and destiny shared with Harry. Voldemort is now at his p
1. The New Kid

**Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to Jazmine and Anna are the characters: Coco, Apocalypse, their family members, (one exception to Coco) 30 of the Phoenix Fighters, 5 of the advisors, and the plot. Everything else pretty much belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

** Harry Potter and the Coco Beans**

By: Anna B. and Jazmine L. (published w/ permission)

** Chapter 1: The New Kid**

Harry ran down the stairs to open the door. This summer had been like any other summer. Dudley now had a girlfriend and would brag about it every time he had the chance to. Business wasn't too good at the drill factory where Uncle Vernon worked so Petunia and Vernon decided to become foster parents. Well, until business was better. Harry's scar had burned every now and then but he didn't pay attention to it.

Harry opened the door and let a man and a girl inside from the rain. The man was tall and wore a black pleather trench coat. He took off his hat and jacket and handed them to Harry. The girl turned to Harry and smiled but Harry could tell that she would rather be elsewhere.

"Hello, what is your name?" she said politely to Harry.

Her voice was soft and beautiful but before Harry could say anything Uncle Vernon said, "Ah! Mr. Brinksworth! How wonderful to see you! Well, where is she?" Mr. Brinksworth grinned, exposing gigantic white teeth. He clamped his hands on the girl's shoulders.

She was an odd looking girl with messy (and wet because of the rain) hair, and wore an outfit like no other. 'Is she a witch?' Harry thought. It was (the outfit) a long sleeved shirt that showed her belly button in a V, the sleeves looked like fishing nets, and the actual shirt had some curled figures along the neck. The pants were black with a chain around each leg, a black belt, and boots that had the same curled figures at the neck on it (at the bottom) and a block line from the top of the boot to the top of the curled figures.

"This is her. She's a troublesome one she is," Mr. Brinksworth said.

Uncle Vernon chuckled, "There's always a bad one in the bunch."

Mr. Brinksworth nodded, "She'll give you a run for your money."

Aunt Petunia went up to the girl ignoring Vernon and Mr. Brinksworth, "I am Petunia Dursley, this is my husband Vernon, my son Dudley, and my nephew Harry." The girl shook all of their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said to each person. 'Did Petunia just say my name without distaste?' Harry thought, amazed at just, everything. She shook Dudley's hand last and he looked her up and down but mostly her chest.

"What is your name?" he asked pervertedly.

"Harry, show our guest where she'll be sleeping," Petunia said.

The girl walked past Dudley and whispered, "If I were you I wouldn't let my eyes wander so much. Got it?"

She followed Harry up the stairs. "Sorry 'bout my cousin," he said.

"It's not your fault," she replied.

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"Coco," she said quietly. "Is your last name Potter?"

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"Good guess."

"I doubt that."

"You shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Look into my eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"I don't want to."

"Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it."

"Ok!" Harry exclaimed and looked into her eyes. They were sad, brown, and red. Harry touched his scar.

"Burns doesn't it?"

"Why does it burn?"

"I don't know, it's your scar."

"Ha, ha, ha. Tell me, why does it burn and why is there red in your eyes?"

"Guess."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm your boss."

"No you're not!"

"Pick up that pencil."

Automatically, Harry picked up the pencil on the floor. He stared at Coco, awestruck.

"What did you-"

"Do the hokey pokey." Coco ordered. Harry did it without meaning to. "Stop," Coco demanded. Harry did, he didn't know what was going on.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

"None of your business."

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions."

"Why?"

"I'm your boss."

"You're not my boss!"

"Wanna bet?" Before Coco or Harry could argue more, Dudley came and stared at Coco.

"What's up cutie?" he asked.

"Stay away from me," she ordered. Dudley stared into her eyes for 5 seconds and he ran out of the room faster than lightning. "He won't bother us anymore," she said and jumped on her bed.

"That used to be my bed."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this used to be my room."

"Where do you sleep now?"

"Cupboard. What did you do to Dudley?"

"Showed him a little of his future."

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Coco mocked. She then crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Harry laughed.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, "There's a snake on your arm!"

"And there should be one in your pants," she retorted.

"There is."

"I doubt that."

"Don't take line. What? Do you want to see my snake?" Harry said getting annoyed.

"There's nothing to see."

"Yes there is!"

"Prove it."

"You just wanna see it."

"Liar."

"It's the truth."

"I doubt that."

"Stop using my line!"

"Liar."

"It's the truth!"

"I doubt that."

"How old are you?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Ffffoooouuuurrrrttteeeeennnnn," Coco said very slowly.

"You didn't have to say it slow, I'm not stupid."

"Oh really? You sure fooled me."

"Dang your good."

"Stop checking me out," Coco said and stood up.

"I'm not."

"I doubt that."

Harry laughed, "Stop that" and he pushed her onto the bed.

Coco sat up and replied, "You know you love it." Harry rolled his eyes and tickled her side. She squeaked and then yelled, "Mrs. Dursley! Harry is picking on me!"

"Harry! Come in here and help me cook dinner!" Aunt Petunia yelled.

"Thanks a lot," Harry muttered.

"You're welcome," Coco grinned, "By the way, I think you're hot too." Harry blushed and ran down the stairs. 'How did she know that?' he thought.

Harry helped make dinner without a complaint. Tonight's dinner was beef and pasta.

"Coco, dinner!" Petunia called out. No answer.

When dinner was in session, Coco didn't come down, not once. Harry was forced to eat in his cupboard. Since he can easily eavesdrop from where he was sitting, it was easy to hear what Coco was doing.

"I'll give it a shot," he muttered. She was singing. Harry couldn't understand what she was singing. It sounded like another language, but it sounded beautiful. Harry strained to hear. Then, she said something he did understand. She wasn't singing anymore but she was speaking parseltongue.

"Karsachal, what do you think I should do. I mean, first the Ministry puts me here and how I am supposed to believe that they won't make me learn magic?" she said.

"They will. After all, Harry goes. The more the merrier, right?" a voice answered. It was a snake voice.

"Could you find Apocalypse for me?" Coco asked sweetly.

"As you wish," it replied.

"Thank you," she whispered, "Harry stop eavesdropping."

"How does she know that!" Harry muttered.

A moment later, Coco opened his cupboard, "I have my ways." Then shut the door, leaving Harry to stare at the door.

'She speaks parseltongue!' he thought, 'How can she? It's very rare!'

"Indeed it is," a female voice said in Harry's head. "Leave Coco alone, or suffer my wrath." Harry no longer heard it, but it left him with questions to ponder.

* * *

Hi everyone, if you like Jazzie's and mine story, feel free to e-mail us and give us your suggestions. Please keep reading the story. It really really good later on. :)


	2. RSVP Apocalypse

**Chapter 2: RSVP Apocalypse**

In the morning, Harry heard voices outside his cupboard and listened carefully.

"You are very, very weird." It was Tonks.

"You haven't heard from her?" That was Lupin.

"Not yet, have you?" Coco asked then added, "Harry, seriously, stop eavesdropping."

Harry sighed and got out of his small cupboard. He saw Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and McGonagall (shockingly).

"Coco, we were wondering if you would join the Order for dinner. Just dinner that is all," McGonagall asked. "Thursday perhaps?"

Coco paused before finally saying, "Ok"

"Can you take me now?" Harry asked hopefully.

Lupin chuckled, "I'm afraid not Harry."

"Then I'm going back to sleep. G'night." Harry turned and went back into his cupboard.

Harry came out of his cupboard at lunch time. Coco was actually eating with them. Dudley had invited his girlfriend, Veruca Tarve, to dinner. She wasn't the nicest girl you've ever met, but she was the blondest, most matured, (physically) snottiest, and richest girl you'd ever meet. "Mrs. Dursley, I invited a friend. I hope you won't mind," Coco said calmly. Then, the doorbell rang. Coco went to answer the door. She came back with a very odd looking girl. She looked about 16, wore an extremely short skirt (black), and a long leather jacket. Her dark brown, straight hair reached below her waist. They walked in laughing and once they reached the kitchen, the girl stopped. She glared around the room.

"I don't like people," she growled.

"This is Apocalypse Sith. Apocalypse, this is the family I'm living with" Coco said friendlily.

Veruca made a face like she had stepped in poop and said with great distaste, "Hello Apoco-whatever. Don't sit next to me, you'll dirty my jacket."

"Eh mida, when I'm done with you, you'll have more to worry about than you're jacket."

Veruca went pale and resumed eating lunch. Apocalypse sat between Harry and Coco. Reason is because she didn't trust Harry. Right after lunch. Coco and Apocalypse rose from the table and headed to Coco's room. Harry snuck out of the dining room to his cupboard (a.k.a. his spy base). He heard the two girls talking.

"Where have you been?" Coco asked.

"Somewhere." Her friend replied.

"Somewhere."

"WHERE!"

"SOMEWHERE!"

"TELL ME WHERE IS SOMEWHERE!"

Harry could've sworn he heard a muffled cry. Was it Coco? Or Apocalypse?

"My… father."

"Oh… him," Coco said with disgust, "What did he do _this_ time?"

"He just has this family now," Apocalypse sobbed, "His son is exactly like him. They're all blonde and perfect, and look at me. I'm a mess. I just can't stand them. If anyone id different, they… they just manipulate and criticize every detail! I can never make them happy. So every time I have to visit them, I just break down. Coco, I'm not strong enough to face my father. Not alone. I wish so badly that you were there with me."

"Hold on a second ok?" Coco said. BOOM! "Stop eavesdropping Harry!"

Someone opened his cupboard door and two golden guns were aimed at Harry's forehead. It was Apocalypse.

"Have long have you heard?" she asked.

"The entire thing," Harry said and noticed that her eyes were shinning with tears.

"You do know that I must kill you!" she muttered.

* * *

Anna: Muhwahahahahaha! A cliffhanger!

Jazzie: Now they MUST read the next chapter! Apocalypse rules! You go girl, kill him! MUHWAHAHAHAHA!

Anna: You stole my laugh.


	3. Guns, Spiders,

Previously: "The entire thing," Harry said and noticed that her eyes were shinning with tears.

"You do know that I must kill you!" she muttered.

**Chapter 3: Guns, Spiders, 'n That Sort of Thing**

"What?" Harry yelled.

"Apocalypse-NO!" Coco pushed her arms down so that the guns were pointing to the floor.

"I was only joking," Apocalypse said monotonously. She turned to Harry, "Breather a word of this to anyone, escpecially at your school, and I will kill you." Harry nodded silently.

"C'mon Apocalypse. Let's go for a walk," Coco guided Apocalypse out of the front door. The front door opened again.

"Oh Dudleykins, that was so romantic," a female said.

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, "Veruca." He walked out of the cupboard.

"What are you looking at Harriet?" Dudley snapped.

"A mama's boy and a rich bitch," Harry said cooly and then put a hand over his mouth. 'Did I say that aloud?' He thought.

"Do you have a problem with my girlfriend and me?" Dudley asked angrily.

"No, I called you a mama's boy and her a bitch because, well, I like you," Harry said sarcastically.'What's going on! I'm not choosing to say this!' Harry thought. Dudley grabbed Harry by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Touchie are we?" Harry asked calmly. Dudley threw Harry out the front door.

"Back off," he growled.

"Oooh, I'm so scared," Harry retorted sarcastically. 'Hey! Something I actually wanted to say!' Harry thought.

"Better be," Dudley slammed the door.

"Who was making me say that?" Harry wondered aloud. He began to walk, after all he had a lot to think about. Who is Apocalypse's father? 'Well,' Harry thought, 'The family is blonde, I can't say anything at school. Is it the Malfoy's? Impossible! They wouldn't even let someone like her take even one step into their house. It's probably someone else. Maybe a muggle family someone at my school knows. That's it!'

"Apocalypse, guns are illegal in England. So don't ever take those out again," Coco said. Harry ducked quickly behind a bush.

Apocalypse rolled her eyes, "But they're mi bebes."

Coco chuckled, "Just don't use them." Apocalypse's face which was usually stone cold made a joking pout. "Let's go find a Starbucks," Coco said changing the subject.

"But people go to Starbucks. Lot's of them," Apocalypse argued.

"Fine, we'll stay here," Coco replied at sat down on a park bench. Apocalypse sat down next to her.

"I don't see why I have to go to the Ma-AAAAAAAHHHHH! ARANA!" Apocalypse jumped up screaming. Coco was laughing hysterically.

"Aww you're terrified huh?" Coco added.

"I'm not terrified per say," Apocalypse said defensively.

"I was talking to the spider that you almost crushed with your butt," Coco said scooping the spider up in her hands.

"La arana andar bajo mi cu-" Apocalypse started.

"Apocalypse! Children are present!" Coco scolded. "Besides it was there before you sat down."

"No no!" Apocalypse argued. "Las aranas son out to get me!" she added.

"En ingles, arana es 'spider'" Coco explained and then added, "They are not out to get you, you just didn't look before you sat down."

'She's sacred of spiders?' That's kinda funny,' Harry thought.

"Harry the next time you eavesdrop, try not to think," Coco sighed cooly toward the bushthat Harry was hiding behind.He sighed and came out of the bushes.

"Thanks for the advice," he said sarcastically. Apocalypse silently sat downand twidled her thumbs. Her face was stone cold. "What are we doing today ladies?" Harry said trying to be charming.

"Poder yo matar el ahora?" Apocalypse asked Coco.

"No, no. Not in public," she whispered.

"Don't do what inpublic?" Harry asked slightly alarmed.

"If you can't understand, then you don't need to know," Coco replied cooly.

"Oh really?" Harry asked and sat down next to Coco.

"Yes." she replied

"I doubt that." he responded.

"Why do you say that?"

"She may have said something important to me."

"And what would be important to you?"

"Friends, family, enemies, that sort of thing."

"How do you know if she knows anything about your friends, family, enemies, and that sort of thing?"

"She might."

"I doubt that."

"Stop saying my line."

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"I doubt that."

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"I already told you why."

"Because I can."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Today is Wednesday ya' know."

"I know."

"Tomorrow's the day."

"For what?"

"The Order meeting."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"What is?"

"The Order meeting is tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't informed."

"Why?"

"They didn't want to tell me."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Harry laughed. "You're getting kinda annoying."

"Just kinda?" Coco teased.

"Ooh gross! Get a room!" Apocalypse exclaimed.

"I'm up for it," Harry said eagerly.

Coco laughed, "Apparently so."

Harry looked down and blushed, "That isn't my fault."

"What isn't?" Apocalypse asked in a bored tone.

"That wasa bad pun though," Coco laughed.

"I didn't mean to."

"I doubt that."

"That's getting on my nerves."

"Nah, I think you like it."

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Apocalypse said partly annoyed. She finally looked over at Harry. "Oooh, well, umm maybe I should leave you two alone. You really need to learn self control Harry."

"Like I said before, not my fault. You two chat. I have an errand to do," Harry said defensively.

Coco pointed her finger to the sky, "To the bathroom! Away!"

Apocalypse began hitting Coco on the arm, "Mente kachina! Mente kachina!" Coco was laughing hysterically.

"I'm going now," Harry announced.

"Yea, go," Apocalypse snapped boredly.

Harry began walking away. He put his hand into his pocket. There was something there...

* * *

Definitions (not part of story):

Arana: spanish for "spider." I apologize that there is no tilde above the n but my computer, despite my efforts, it sadly must be written this way.

La arana andar bajo mi cu-: "The spider ran under my a-" Cu-: the beginning of the spanish word "cudo" meaning "ass." tilde is needed above n on arana.

Las aranas son: "The spiders are" (spanish) again tilde is needed above the n.

En igles, arana es 'spider.': "In english, spider means 'spider.'

Poder yo matar el ahora: "Can I kill him now?" normally an accent is above the e on el, but naturally my computer has neglected its importance.

* * *

Anna: Muhwahahahaha! I bet I made you think perverted!

Jazmine: Huh?

Anna: I'm not talking to you, currently.

Jazmine (rolls eyes): Thank you Fk306 animelover for reviewing.

Anna: WOO HOO FK306 ANIMELOVER! YEEEAAAAAHHHH! (runs into a wall)... ow.


	4. Wangster Paradise

Previously: Harry began walking away. He put his hand into his pocket. There was something there…

**Chapter 4: Wangster Paradise**

"What!" Harry wondered aloud. He pulled it out. It was a bracelet. It was very strangely designed. It was very simple, green, and braided. He tried to bend it, but it wouldn't. 'It isn't a bracelet! It's a disc!' Harry thought. Sure enough rainbows shown across the disc like a CD. Normally, you could only see the green part, but when it was tilted a wave of rainbows ran across it. There was no more time for Harry to think about it. Dudley, and his "crew" were walking in his direction with their girlfriends. Who all pretty much looked the same. Blonde hair (most of them dyed that way), shorts/skirts that are so short that they could pass as underwear, abnormally large breasts, and it was guaranteed that each had had plastic surgery at least once. Harry stuffed the disc into his pocket.

"Ooh look it's Harriet Pothead", Piers scowled. His "girlfriend" laughed, and so did the others.

"Harriet is a weird name for a guy", Gordon's extremely ditzy girlfriend said, "I mean I always thought Harriet was a girl's name."

"No no Doll face. We're bullying him", Gordon explained wrapping his arm around "doll face."

"It's not his fault his name is Harriet. That's so mean to…" she said in her extremely high pitch, and annoying voice.

"Shut yo' girl up", Dudley commanded. Gordon kissed her to make her be quiet.

"You guys choose your 'girls' really really bad" Harry said. "Were you drunk when you asked the sluts to be your girlfriends or were they the only girls who would kiss you?"

"Shut up!" Dudley snapped.

"No," Harry said coolly.

"SHUT UP!" Dudley yelled.

"Maybe, later." Harry said.

"How 'bout now?", Gordon asked menacingly.

"No." Harry said.

"Why I ought a…" But Harry ran faster than the wind.

"Come back here!"

But their angry voices faded as Harry ran to Starbucks. Harry collapsed into the nearest chair at the nearest table. 'I should've never said any of that stuff, but I did want to say some of it' Harry thought.

"What are you doing here?" A harsh voice asked. Not her! Harry thought miserably. He looked at the other two girls who sat across from him. Coco, and Apocalypse.

"Umm, how are you, ladies?" Harry asked nervously. WHAM!

Apocalypse punched him in the face! Coco restrained her friend while Harry covered his face with a groan. Everyone stared at the three.

"He was insulting me!" Apocalypse said when she saw their faces.

"Was not!" Harry said.

"Was to!" she argued.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"WAS TOO!" Apocalypse got out two knives, and pointed one at Harry's heart, and the other at his forehead. Coco pushed her hands down.

"Put those away!" she scolded. Some people started to look in their direction.

"He wasn't insulting you Apocalypse," Coco whispered.

"Hey everyone! Enjoying your teaand coffee?" Coco announced in a friendly voice. Several people nodded, and looked at them oddly.

"He insulted me by being here", Apocalypse growled.

"Who's up for some coffee?" Coco asked changing the subject. Harry nodded, and rubbed his nose.

"Harry! Oh my gosh! I thought I wasn't going to see you until tomorrow!" Hermione ran up to Harry, and hugged him. She was wearing a baby pink halter top, and a white skirt with baby pink designs that reached a little below her knees. Her hair was loosely tied up in a high ponytail, wore big looped baby pink earrings, and big heeled flip flops.

"Hot? I know. I got a make-over," Hermione said.

"Brain!" Coco said hopingly.

"You know this Barbie!" Apocalypse exclaimed scrunching up her nose.

"Apocalypse this is Hermione Granger a.k.a. Brain", Coco said happily.

"I'll go get coffee", Apocalypse said annoyed.

"I thought you had 6 more months," Coco said worriedly.

"I seemed to make the authorities change their minds", she answered.

"And this coming from the girl who wouldn't escape with me", Coco said. Hermione shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked entirely confused.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione replied.

Dudley, and his "crew" minus their girlfriends, but plus Veruca strolled up. Apocalypse walked up with 4 coffees.

"Eh cheepes, I didn't buy coffee for you or your amigos chatos. So shoo!" she said waving one hand.

Veruca glared at Apocalypse, "It's you." Dudley glanced at Hermione, and looked her up & down so did Malcolm.

"Hey baby; why are you hanging around with these losers?" he (Malcolm) said trying to be charming. Veruca, and Coco started arguing. Malcolm wrapped his arm around Hermione. She was trying to push him away, but he kept pulling her closer to kiss her. He succeeded…

* * *

Definitions (not part of story):

"Eh, cheepes, I didn't buy coffee for you or your amigos chatos.": "Eh, spoiled brat, I didn't buy coffe for you or your pug-faced friends."


	5. Heartbroken Monster

Previously: Malcolm wrapped his arm around Hermione. She was trying to push him away, but he kept pulling her closer to kiss her.

**Chapter 5: Heartbroken Monster**

He succeeded, and Harry leapt to his feet. Angrily he grabbed Malcolm by the neck, and hair.

"How dare you!" Harry growled. At that same moment, Harry's glasses flew from his face, and scalding hot coffee replaced them. He yelled, but he was so furious he just began punching. Malcolm fought viciously. He took out a knife, and slashed Harry's left cheek.

"Aagh!" he yelped. Harry slammed Malcolm over the counter. Malcolm pulled him over too. Then Harry kept punching Malcolm rapidly. Malcolm slammed Harry into the coffee maker which caught on fire. Unfortunately, Harry's right side of his face, the same side that was burnt with coffee, caught on fire too. Harry threw an empty fire extinguisher at Malcolm, and then he was grabbed by a cashier. Harry felt ice being poured on his face. He had to admit; it felt great.

"What the hell Potter!" Harry heard Malfoy's voice say. He was pulled from the bucket of ice. Sure enough, Draco Malfoy was wearing a Starbucks uniform, and was holding onto the neck of Harry's shirt.

"You scared the crap out of me." Malfoy added. Harry looked toward Malcolm who was unconscious.

"You're bleeding everywhere Potter," Malfoy said quietly, and handed him a white towel. Hermione jumped over the counter.

"Hermione!" Harry said happily, forgetting his pain temporarily.

"Hey hun," Hermione said, and kissed Malfoy.

"Hey babe", Malfoy said back. Harry's smile turned to a frown, and his heart dropped to his stomach. Hermione turned to Harry, "The paramedics will be here soon. What's wrong? You look devastated."

Harry felt himself shaking, "Nothing. Nothing."

"You should see that blonde girl. She keeps staring straight ahead, and saying 'Stay Away.' No one knows what's wrong with her or where Coco and Apocalypse have gone," Hermione said.

Harry stood up. "I'm leaving."

"Harry wait for the paramedics," Hermione said sternly. Harry ignored her, and began to run. He ran out of Starbucks, and just kept running. He didn't know where he was going the towel fell from his hands, but he kept running. Running to nowhere, running to nothing. He blocked out everything. A tear fell down his face. His feet stopped in front of an antique store. In the window was a mirror. Harry looked into the mirror. The flesh that was burned was horribly deformed, his right eye was blood red, and the cut in his left cheek had not stopped bleeding. Harry began running again, but this time he was pulled into an alley.

"Harry", a soft and beautiful voice said.

"Coco, can you help me?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," she replied. Coco touched Harry's cut. She leaned in, and kissed Harry's cheek. His hand automatically touched his cheek. It was smooth; there was no blood or scars. He also touched his hair; none of it was gone now.

"I can't do anything about the burns", Coco said before he even touched his right cheek. Apocalypse stared at Coco amazed. Harry smiled, and hugged Coco. Then, he couldn't help it; he broke down, and cried. Coco placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. Harry looked up at her face. She had sadness in her eyes.

"You know why I'm…" Harry cried again.

"Yes." Coco whispered to him, "I'm so sorry."

Apocalypse whispered to Coco "I told you – love stinks."

Coco whispered back to her "Oh this coming from a girl who loves Lu…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Harry…," Coco said softly, "Love is a gift, and a curse. A gift to see beyond appearances, and a curse, because when it ends it hurts like Hell."

Harry gave a half-hearted chuckle, but he hugged Coco tighter, and he felt her doing the same. He knew he shouldn't cry, but he loved Hermione. She betrayed him. He began to cry again as he remembered Malfoy, and Hermione, no, Granger kissing. Coco swayed back & forth, and said "Shh", which actually did comfort the 16 year old boy. Apocalypse raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

As the sun began to set Coco whispered, "We should go home."

Harry pulled away from Coco. "Home?" he said angrily, "I have no home! Everything I do is wrong. No one likes me there. All it is, is a prison!"

"I've been to prison. I've been places you can not possibly imagine. Believe me when I say that you have much much more than most. So forgive those who did you wrong, but don't forget and lets go back to Privet Drive," Coco said holding his shoulders. Harry sighed loudly, and then nodded.

"I didn't know you could be so sentimental", Apocalypse whispered to Coco. Coco shrugged, and remained silent.

"Could I stay in your room tonight?" Apocalypse asked changing the subject. Coco nodded yes.

"Where were you!" Uncle Vernon roared as the door opened.

Aunt Petunia walked to the door to greet them. "Oh my goodness!...


	6. Home and the Safe Place

Previously: "Where were you!" Uncle Vernon roared as the door opened. Aunt Petunia walked to the door to greet them. "Oh my goodness!

**Chapter 6: "Home" and the Safe Place**

"Oh my goodness! What happened!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. Harry covered the right side of his face.

"Boy! Get in here! What is your Aunt Petunia talking about?" Uncle Vernon said. Harry reluctantly walked in front of Uncle Vernon.

"Remove your hand", he said testily. Slowly Harry moved his hand, Uncle Vernon gasped, "Out of this house now you monster!" Rage boiled violently in Harry.

"Fine!" he screamed. Harry stomped to the cupboard, and began to pack his trunk. The trunk, and his broom (his wand also) went with him as he stormed out of the house.

"Harry!" Coco, and Apocalypse yelled after him. They followed him. Coco was the first to catch up to him. He turned towards her.

He shook her shoulders slightly, and said angrily, "I told you! Look at me! I'll never have any chances of being with Hermione, and what makes you think that the Ministry will want an auror who looks like this? I helped Hermione. I stood up for her! Look at me now. She's somewhere safe, and happy not even caring about me. What does Malfoy have that I don't?"

Coco held Harry's face in her hands, "It's ok."

Harry pushed her hands away, "NO IT ISN'T!" he bellowed, but his voice softened when he saw Coco's eyes grow sadder, "I'm sorry it's just…"

"I know. I know." Coco reassured Harry.

"Let's go. I know a place where we'll be safe, and we can send a letter to someone who can help."

Apocalypse looked at Coco, and back to Harry, "this would make a killer novella."

"A novilo?" Harry asked.

"Novella." Coco made a very very small smile.

"Let's go to the Grimmauld Place…" Apocalypse began, but Coco interrupted her.

"Let's go to your place." Coco said, staring at her friend.

"Harry needs a rest."

"But I live in America…" Apocalypse said.

"So! Aren't you up for a little triatholon?" Coco teased.

"Coco! I think my foot hurts, and I hate it there!" Apocalypse pleaded unaware that Coco was joking.

"I'm joking. We're going to Grimmauld Place," Coco said laughing.

"How are we going to get there?" Harry asked.

Coco smiled, "By a trap door, of course!"

"Trap door?" Harry repeated, confused.

"Yes, a trap door."

"But where?"

"The park."

"The park?"

"Yeah come on!"

Coco grabbed Harry's free hand, and one of Apocalypse's and walked quickly toward the park. They stopped at a tree, and she let go of their hands. She bent down, and pulled on the grass. Voila! There was a hidden staircase. Coco beckoned Apocalypse, and Harry toward the staircase. All three of them followed the staircase. At one point, even though she wasn't supposed to, Apocalypse took out her guns when she thought she heard someone.

"Who touched me!" she said alarmed.

"It was me, sorry," Coco apologized. They kept walking, and the hallway became tighter near the end they had to turn sideways to fit. They finally went through a narrow door, and found themselves in the main hall of Grimmauld Place.

"Wait," Harry began, "What about my face?" Coco turned to him in the hall.

"I'm not making any promises, but this might help", Coco said. She brushed out his hair to where it covered most of the right side of his face.

"That will have to do until something better can be made", she said.

"Thanks" he whispered.

"Well hello there!" Molly Weasley exclaimed, "Who are you dears?"

Coco said, "I'm Coco, this is Apocalypse Sith, and this is Harry Potter."

"Harry? Darling I didn't recognize you with all that hair in your face," Mrs. Weasley said walking toward Harry. Harry wanted to back away, but he didn't. Mrs. Weasley gently brushed the hair away from his face, and gasped.

"Child, what happened to you?"

"Nothing", Harry said bitterly, and put his hair back over his face; keeping his head bowed.

"It looks like a burn", Mrs. Weasley said worriedly.

"I don't want to talk about it", Harry said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley asked, Harry nodded, she sighed, "Well Harry come to the kitchen we'll see what we can do with that burn."

"It won't heal." Apocalypse said quietly, but Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to hear her. Coco pushed her friend on her arm.

"Come, come", Mrs. Weasley led the three to the kitchen, which was empty.

"Let's go!" Apocalypse whispered to Coco.

"I don't want to be here at all."

"Shush!" Coco said.

"Harry drink this. I'm sure it'll heal your burns," Mrs. Weasley said, handing Harry a small cup of black bubbling water. 'She thinks it will heal my burns', Harry thought, 'but it won't –like my heart'.

As if hearing his thoughts, Coco whispered to him quietly "Harry you, and I know it won't heal your burns or a broken heart, but try to mend your heart at least."

"You came earlier than usual, Harry" Mrs. Weasley said. "The Order members…" she stopped herself, and gasped.

"What?" Apocalypse asked, taking out her guns. Mrs. Weasley didn't answer.

"What?"

Kreacher, the old house elf, was quietly dragging a rolled up parchment that was laid at the table. When Kreacher heard Mrs. Weasley gasp he turned around, and hurried out of the room.

"Kreacher- get back here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as Mrs. Black from her portrait screamed. Coco realizing what it was ran after Kreacher with Apocalypse, who had her guns ready.

Harry stared at Mrs. Weasley, "What was it that Kreacher took?", but after he saw the horror in her eyes, he ran after the house elf & the two girls. Damn! Harry thought as he ran to Kreacher's "room." After 3 seconds that house elf and the girls must've beenrunning 100 miles per second! Metaphorically speaking. Apocalypse finally tackled Kreacher.

"Give it back you little mono," Apocalypse growled, and grabbed the paper from him then smacked him with it, "Estupido!". She then handed the parchment to Coco, and grabbed Kreacher by the collar. The 4 of them Coco, Apocalypse, Harry, and Kreacher went back to the kitchen.

"What's in that?" Harry asked, pointing at the paper.

"Nothing Harry." Coco said.

When they were in the kitchen Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley were sitting at the table. When the four came in, the Weasley children got up, and crowded around Harry.

"Good to see ya' Mate!" Fred said, shaking Harry's hand.

"You had an ok summer?" Ron asked.

"Nice to see you again!" George said.

"Who are your friends?" Ginny seemed to be the only one to notice Coco, and Apocalypse. All heads turned in their direction. Harry was glad that he didn't answer Ron's question, and that no one took notice that his hair covered most of the right side of his face.

"I'm Coco" Coco introduced, and looked towards her friend. "This is Apocalypse Sith."

"Nice to meet you!" Ron said, looking at Coco.

"You got weird names," Fred said.

Coco just shrugged while Apocalypse said, "So? Got a problem with that, Fred?"

"You know our names?" Ginny asked, amazed.

"Yeah." Coco said, smiling.

"Who am I?" Ron asked.

"That's easy, too easy. You're Ron." Coco answered. Ron blushed.

"Does anyone want dinner? It's soup." There were several "Yeahs." Everyone sat at the table except for Apocalypse who calmly walked out of the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" George asked once Apocalypse left the room.

"I dunno." Harry said.

"Hey Harry, why is your hair covering most of your face?" Ron asked, barely noticing.

"Ron…" Mrs. Weasley warned, pouring soup in Ginny's bowl.

"Nothing" Harry mumbled. Ron knew when to drop it, especially in Harry's cases, so he dropped it. No one said anything of it during dinner.

"How was your summer dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry.

"Oh", Harry mumbled, "Fine."

"Heard from Hermione yet?" Ron asked. Harry paused fromstirring his soup...

* * *

Definitions: 

mono: monkey

estupido: stupid

* * *

Anna: I would think that the readers wouldn't really need the definition for estupido. I mean that's kinda obvious. 

Jazmine: I know huh?

Anna: Who does not know what estupido means? I mean really.

Jazmine: I know huh?

Anna: See Jazzie understands.

Jazmine: I know huh?

Anna: Even though she is estupido.

Jazmine: I kn- HEY!


	7. Confessions

Previously: "How was your summer dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry. "Oh", Harry mumbled, "Fine." "Heard from Hermione yet?" Ron asked. Harry paused fromstirring his soup….

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

"Yeah I've heard from her", he said in a voice that was soaked with bitterness.

"What did she say?" Ron asked happily. Unaware of what Harry meant. Harry glared at Ron.

"Granger has apparently had an interesting summer…without me." Harry said "without me" so quietly that only Coco who was sitting next to him could hear.

"So Coco", Mrs. Weasley said changing the subject, "I've heard that you've been to many places." The Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy walk in.

"More people! For a moment I thought all this soup would go to waste!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed cheerfully. Harry glanced at Hermione, who was wearing brown spaghetti strapped satin & laced shirt with a brown & white little below the knee skirt. Her hair was down; she was holding hands with Malfoy, and was laughing. Harry's heart gave a sharp sting, and he quickly looked into his soup. The couple walked past him.

"Harry! I almost didn't recognize you!" Hermione said happily. She patted his back, and then moved on.

"Are you alright Potter?" Malfoy asked with great sincerity.

"What do you think?" Harry growled.

"I'm sorry. I should've stopped you two while you were fighting," Malfoy apologized.

"When was the last time you said sorry to anybody! It's not your fault anyway. What happened to Malcolm?" Harry asked angrily.

"He's ok, he just doesn't remember anything that happened", Malfoy answered, "I better go."

"Yeah go to your stolen girlfriend," Harry sobbed hatefully.

"What? I don't understand. Stolen girlfriend?" Malfoy asked greatly confused.

"Why are you talking to me! Don't you hate me!" Harry snarled, and looked at Malfoy. Malfoy gasped, and stumbled back.

"I asked you if you were ok! Is that such a crime Potter! Apparently you're not ok," Malfoy exclaimed rather loudly.

"Is that because of my face Malfoy!" Harry spat.

"No Potter. It's you!" Malfoy argued.

"Do you consider yourself a good example! I mean, just look at your family. Do you think for one minute that you have the right to judge me!" Harry thundered.

"Harry stop it!" Coco pleaded. Harry stood up furious. Several people including Hermione gasped.

"This is what happened! This!" he yelled pointing at his face. He ran out of the kitchen.

"Harry! Harry! Wait!" he heard Coco call. He ran up the stairs to his room. She followed. Cradling his head in his hands, Harry began to cry angry tears. The footsteps slowed, and he felt a gentle warm hand placed on his shoulder.

"Why me?" Harry sobbed.

"All I did was stand up for her; all I did was love her. Look at me now." He looked up. Severus Snape was sitting next to him. Harry was surprised to see Professor Snape. Snape closed the door.

"I too, Potter, did the same. I loved Lily Evans. You-Know-Who had Lily. He said to me 'You have a choice Severus. You either join me or your beloved is tortured to death' I couldn't bear the thought of Lily in pain so despite everything that I thought of, the only way to save her was to become a Death Eater. You-Know-Who did spare Lily. As long as I was useful anyway. I returned to Hogwarts to finish out my last year, and finally got up the nerve to ask her out. I was walking with a small bouquet of flowers, the most beautiful I could find, and thinking of what to say to her. I found her. James was on one knee asking for her hand in marriage. So there I stood looking stupid, holding flowers. It began to rain. The next thing ya' know, my enemies are throwing mud at me again." Harry stared at Professor Snape.

"I never knew."

"Most don't. You and Dumbledore are the only ones who know. There is another thing to this story. When your parents became deceased, I went into depression. Dumbledore helped me get away, and no longer be a Death Eater. I begged Dumbledore to allow me to raise you, but he decided that living with a muggle family would be best." Snape explained. Harry wasn't expecting that, but he felt sorry for Snape. He never knew that Snape had feelings for his mother. I guess that's part of the reason why he saved me during quidditch in my first year, Harry thought.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't tell my mother of your feelings" Harry said, dropping his gaze.

"And that's why," Snape began, and pulled Harry up to make him stand, "You have to go to Hermione. Tell her how you feel. Go now, before she leaves!" Snape pushed Harry towards the door.

"Go, and don't end up a loser", Snape added. Harry ran down the stairs.

"Hermione! Hermione!" he yelled.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"I want to tell you something. In private." He replied.

"Umm…ok" she said still unsure. They walked to none other than a restroom.

"This is kind of weird", Hermione said glancing around.

"I love you" Harry blurted out. Hermione looked at the ground.

"I know."

"How long did you know?" Harry asked.

"Since 4th year. You're a nice guy, and all Harry but you just aren't what I'm looking for", she said as sweetly as she could.

"Why are you dating Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"He's interesting, unpredictable, nice, smart, funny, and he comes from the type of family my parents would be ok with. I mean, it's a very influential family."

"You mean rich."

"Don't take this the wrong way."

"Is there another way to take it?"

"Harry please."

"Please what? I have nothing to offer that you'd want."

"Don't be this way."

"This is me Hermione. I love you, whether or not you love me back, but apparently I don't have the connections you need to make loads of money. I guess I'm not capable of showering you with gifts either."

"Harry please don't go."

"Why not? Is there anything else you need to say?"

"Don't take any of this personally. I'm just trying to find the best opportunity. You do want the best for me don't you?"

"So who cares if you get a crappy husband as long as you're wealthy? I don't wish that. I hope that you find someone who not only loves you, but you love them back." Harry paused. "Do you love me?" Hermione's eyes were watering.

"No. Harry. I'm so sorry", she sobbed.

"Do you love Malfoy?"

"He meets up with my requirements." Harry turned, and walked out of the restroom.

"Harry! We can still be friends, right?" Hermione asked.

"Only time can tell", Harry said stiffly. He began to walk away.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione cried out. Harry just ignored her, and climbed up the stairs to his bedroom. He was going to bed before anything else happened. He slowly climbed onto the bed. It felt great after this horrible Wednesday. He closed his eyes, and slipped into sleep without even realizing he wasn't in the right bedroom...

* * *

Anna: Oooo I wonder who's bedroom he's in.

Jazmine: That's so sad. Hermione's a meanie! Apocalypse should kill her. Muhwahahahaha!

Anna: It's not really her fault. If you think about it.

Jazmine: Apocalypse should still kill her.

Anna: Oh! People who are reading this, sadly, the next installment won't be for a couple of days. Brainstorming and typing is necessary before continuing. Sorries.


	8. Masks

Previously: He slowly climbed onto the bed. It felt great after this horrible Wednesday. He closed his eyes, and slipped into sleep without even realizing he wasn't in the right bedroom…

**Chapter 8: Masks**

Thursday morning. Harry woke up with someone's arms wrapped around him. He, and this person happened to wake up at the same time.

"Whoa!" Coco exclaimed scooting back from Harry. "I wondered why my pillow had a heartbeat. I'm still tired though." She said, and yawned.

"I am too. Wanna go back to sleep?" Harry asked.

"You don't care about the hug thingy?" Coco asked surprised.

"I liked it actually. It's nice to know someone still thinks I'm worthy of affection." Harry replied bitterly.

"In that case," Coco said eagerly, and wrapped her arms around Harry. They both fell asleep almost instantly. At 2:00 p.m. Apocalypse walked into the room.

"Coco rise, and shine mija. Whoa! Harry what are you doing in Coco's room!" she exclaimed. Harry sat up.

"It's ok. Nothing happened." He wasn't wearing a pajama top, just pajama bottoms. Coco was wearing a big t-shirt, and pajama bottoms.

"That's not what it looks like," Apocalypse said accusingly and turned to Coco, "See mija. He just wants to cuddle all the time."

"And this from the girl who fantasizes about cuddling with Lu…" Coco began.

"SHUT UP!" Apocalypse interrupted.

"I don't have a problem with cuddling", Harry said.

"Me neither. He's like the perfect size to cuddle with." Coco added. Albus Dumbledore strolled in.

"Here's the Daily Prophet Coco. Tell Harry I can tell he's hiding under the sheets. Professor Snape, and I went looking for Harry last nightand found him in here. Which is ok, because there wasn't enough bedrooms for the new visitors so you two would've shared anyway except we would have brought in another bed, but cuddling works too."

Snape came in, "You don't look very lonely Potter." Harry groaned, and put the blanket over his head.

Professor McGonagall walked in."Albus may I borrow your Daily Prophet? Mr.Potter! What in the world were you doing with Miss Frijoles?" Apocalypse burst out laughing.

"Frijoles!" Coco stuck her tongue out at Apocalypse as she (Apocalypse) roared with laughter.

"Sleeping", Harry said coolly. McGonagall gasped.

"No no no! Not that type of sleeping. Actual sleeping, like resting," Coco explained.

"FRIJOLES!" Apocalypse laughed hysterically.

Fred, and George walked quickly into the room, and then cheered, "Harry scored! WOO HOO!"

"No he didn't!" Coco protested.

"Frijoles!" Apocalypse laughed again.

"Harry scored! YAY! Harry scored! WOO HOO!" Fred, and George kept repeating as they ran down the hallway. Dumbledore began shooing the other professors out of the room.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone," he said closing the door.

"Yeah, just forget me!" Apocalypse said annoyed. Coco was already up, and dressed.

"You're fast", Apocalypse commented.

"Yeah, let's go eat something. C'mon Harry," Coco said. All 3 of them walked down the stairs where they met Ron.

"Is it true Harry? Did you score with Coco?" Ron asked eagerly.

"No Ron," Harry said annoyed.

"But the professors saw you two in the same bed", Ron reasoned.

"Yes we slept in the same bed, but nothing happened. Nada. Zippo. Zilch." Harry explained.

"Riiiiiiight" Ron said and winked.

"I'm 14, what 14 year old does that?" Cocoasked annoyed.

"I was the one who woke them up, and they were both dressed", Apocalypse said sourly.

"Ok", Ron squeaked. He was kind of scared of Apocalypse and abig spider was crawling along the wall. Apocalypse turned, screamed, and hid behind Coco.

"Arana! Arana!"

"SPIDER!" Ron screamed, and ran. Coco, and Harry laughed at the both of them.

"It's just a daddy long leg", said Coco gently.

"Kill it", whispered Apocalypse. Instead, Coco took the spider outside, and set it free.

"I still say you should have killed it", Apocalypse pouted. Coco laughed.

"Harry is it gone?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah," Harry said, and Ron came out.

"I hate spiders! Did you guys kill it?", Ron asked.

"No. I set it free.", Coco said.

"WHAT!" Ron hid behind Harry again.

"I told her not to" Apocalypse said.

"I'm hungry, let's eat."

The four of them went down to the kitchen. Luckily, the others didn't know about the 'scoring' that Fred, and George won't shut up about. For lunch, it was a really really weird looking pizza.

"Mum, what is that?" Ron asked when they all sat down, (he didn't know about pizza).

"Well, I tried to make a muggle food called 'pizza.'" Mrs. Weasley. "I don't think it turned out well though," she added worridly.

"Oh, but Mrs. Weasley, it looks delicious!" Coco lied, but she knew looks can be decieving. Behind Mrs. Weasley's back she whispered to Ron, "Not a word about the pizza." They all ate quietly. 'At last, quiet,' Harry thought, 'Peace and quiet.'

"Una arana!" Apocalypse screamed. Harry looked down and saw, not one spider, but three daddy long legs. Ron froze with fear and gave a large gulp. "Kill it," Apocalypse whispered to Coco.

"Sorry, I can't. It's not my fault you and Ron have the same stupid fear of spiders!" Coco said, getting revenge on her friend.

"Make them go away," Ron pleaded still frozen.

"Spiders are popping everywhere, dears," Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm afraid we'll have to clean this place, again."

Ron gave a moan, "But muuumm."

"No whinning. Today we can't clean. We need to get ready for tonight. It's a special Order meeting and everyone must wear fancy apparel. You can either wear fancy muggle or wizard/witch clothing. Best of all, we'll be wearing decorative masks!" Mrs. Weasley announced happily.

"You mean a masquerade," Coco chuckled.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Costume Ball," Coco said.

"The Order was able to buy everyone an outfit, unfortunately, they picked it for you, so it may be a little, well, ugly," Mrs. Weasley continued.

Coco took a bite of the pizza finally and exclaimed, "Hey! This tastes pretty good!"

"Thank you Coco," Mrs. Weasley beamed. Out of the corner of one of the kitchen cabinents, Mrs. Weasley took out 4 boxes and handed each box to the person whose name was on it. She then gave each person about 15 more boxes. "Give these to the people written on the box. It also has directions on how to find the rooms. Now hurry up, we haven't got all day!"

Harry secretly hoped that he got a full face mask. He also hoped that the outfit wasn't ridiculous. Harry stood up with his boxes and began to deliver them. One went to Johanon Lipschitz on the 2nd floor, the second went to Daniella Smockey also on the 2nd floor, 3rd went to Fleur Delacour on the 4th floor, 4th went to, Hermione Granger and the 5th, went to Draco Malfoy. They were sharing a room. Harry knocked on the door but there was no answer so he opened it. Malfoy and Granger were laughing, (Granger was giggling) and sitting on a couch cuddled together inder a blanket.

"Leave the boxes where you are standing Harry," Granger said calmly but bitterly.

"It's Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," Harry replied coldly.

"Very well, Mr. Potter," Hermione sneered. Harry simply dropped the 2 boxes and stomped out of the room. He then finished delivering the other boxes angrily. Most of the people didn't evenrecognize him. Which was a plus.

Harry went to his and Coco's room to see his outfit. Coco had already tried on hers and she was still wearing it. Mask and all. Even though she didn't do her hair or make-up yet, she looked stunning. The dress was strange, but Harry had come to expect abnormal from her. She wore a sleeveless red gown, that had a black sash, black lace bell-sleeves, a velvet-black hooded cloak, the half beneath the sash was very flowy and had some gold designs on the hem. The mask was black with gold beadds and red around the rims. "How did I look?" Coco asked.

"A lot better than I ever will," Harry joked and she chuckled.

Harry put on his and looked in the mirror. His pants were black, his knee-high boots were black, his leather gloves were black, his poofy button-up blouse was black, but he also wore a red traditional general jacket that at the bottom flowed out like a cape. the jacket had golden embroidery on on the cuffs, hems, pocket covers, and neck cuffs. To Harry, this jacket screamed Gryffindor pride, so naturally, hewanted it. The mask was white and would cover the burned part of his of his face, but only that part. No more, no less. It was perfect.

"Let me look at you," Coco said encouragingly. "You look like you you just ran out of a fairy tale.," Coco complimented and then added, "May I fix your hair?"

"Sure, of course," Harry sat down on a chair and Coco went to work. When finished, the mask no longer looked like a mask. It looked like it belonged there. Harry, personally, did not like masks. They always seemed to him just tools to hide from your fears.

Coco were just finished getting ready when there was a knock on their door.

"You two lovebird done?" Apocalypse opened the door.

"You're going too?" Harry asked.

"I was forced to," ahe replied angrily.

Apocalypse wore a blackmask that framed her honey/coffee brown eyes. Her corset was black with gold lacing and borders. Her skirt was extremely poofy, black, and had agold embroidered hem. Ron on the other hand wasn't so simple. He wore an almost black purple jacket (like Harry's) that had golden embroidery on the cuffs, hems, pocket covers, and neck cuffs. Around his neck was a rather large yellow ascot. As for his legs, his pants were yellow and his boots were black. He too had a black mask that framed his eyes.

"Well, Ron," Coco said trying not to laugh, "you look...spiffy."

"You look nice Coco," Ron said shyly.

"You do too Ron," Coco replied, not being entirely truthful.

Harry put out his bent arm, "Shall we?" Coco smiled, nodded, and hooked her arm through his.

Ron tried to do the same. "I don't think so," Apocalypse snapped. Everyone headed toward the main staircase. Harry and Coco were told that they were going last so they went to the back of the line. Then it began (the ceramony).

* * *

Definitions:

mija: 2nd term of affection; "my daughter" not literal!

* * *

Jazmine: Yay! We got another review!

Anna: About that, we need more people to read our story.

Jazmine: How do we do that?

Anna:I don't know. MaybeAnimelover should tell his/her friends. :hint hint:


	9. The Phoenix Masquerade

**Previously: **Harry and Coco were told that they were going last so they went to the back of the line. Then it (the ceremony) began.

**Chapter 9: The Phoenix Masquerade**

"These now are the official members of the Order of the Phoenix! Our leaders, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall!" There was applause from those who were waiting and a large amount of cheering as Dumbledore and McGonagall walked down the stairs arm in arm. "Our advisors:

Remus Lupin and Madame Hooch,

Severus Snape and Cornelia Barnes,

Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley,

Charlie Weasley and Jennifer Bang,

Bill Weasley and Viktoria DeCowagne,

Rubeus Hagrid and Madame Maxime,

Johanon Lipschitz and Daniella Smockey,

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks,

Dedalus Diggle and Emmeline Figg,

Mad-Eye-Moody and Hestia Jones.

"Now give a warm round of applause to our advisors. Now we have the Phoenix Fighters!

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger,

Ronald Weasley and Apocalypse Sith,

Fred Weasley and Fleur Delacour,

George Weasley and Cho Chang,

Neville Longbottm and Ginny Weasley,

Michael Robinson and Lauren Crist,

Jerry Middendorf and Brooke Rodriguez,

Mundungus and Megan Riggs,

Michael Smith and Tiffany Eykamp,

Justin Martinez and Anna Yazzie,

Carlos Timberlake and Seyzon Bean,

Paul Murphy and Jade Luna,

Eddie Walker and Jazmine Spears,

Jim Affleck and Hayley Moore,

Ben Carrey and Mandy Mitchell,

Brian Radcliffe and Jennifer Elektra,

Daniel Grosvenor and Carmen Lopez,

Jeff Cosby and Miranda Drew,

Bill Foxworthy and Kelsey Richardson,

Orlando Vador and Cristine Roberts.

"Give them all a round of applause! Sit down everyone. Thank you. Now, these two have decided to join the Order to destroy all evil! With them we can not lose! Our secret weapons, Harry Potter and Coco Frijoles!" exclaimed the announcer. Harry was in the spotlight alone. There was a murmur in the crowd.

"Coco! COCO!" Harry yelled as he ran after Coco. He wasn't really able to catch up to her because the type of fabric the pants were made of wasn't exactly the most free moving. She ran to the room. Harry finally got there and she was lying on the bed. Harry walked over and placed his hand on her back. "What's wrong? Why did you run off like that?"

"Just for dinner they say, but every time I fall for it, they try to make me a member. The Death Eaters do the same. I came this time because I thought it would be different because you're here. All they did was put you in the plan." Coco said with tears in her eyes.

"Coco, did you tell the Order that you feel used?" Harry asked. Coco shook her head.

"Even if I do, they'll never stop," Coco said. "That's what I hate about people, they try to use me. Use me as a weapon, like you." There was silence.

"I had no idea," Harry whispered sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Only you and Apocalypse know," Coco sobbed. "I wish-I wish they wouldn't make me a member! They're all the same! The Order and the Death Eaters!"

"Coco…" Harry said softly but found no words to comfort her.

"Leave me," Coco sobbed.

Harry barely touched her shoulder when she sat up and said furiously, "Leave me!"

Harry began to walk away and softly closed the door. Coco's sobbs could be heard from two doors down. 'Should I ask Mrs. Weasley about it?' Harry thought. But as he descended the stairs, he heard the angry voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"A weapon! Those children are not be used as weapons to the Order!"

"We know, but-"

"But what!"

"We could finally vanquish You-Know-"

"But not with children!"

Harry could no longer hear the voices. He reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard a SMACK! Someone had slapped someone else.

'Great,' he thought, 'what could possibly be worst?'

Before he could even turn a corridor to see what was happening, Apocalypse came. She looked furious and had her mask off. She stared at Harry with empty eyes and it seemed that the anger drained from her face. She grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"Where is Coco?" she asked.

"In the room," Harry said trying to shake off her grasp, but she had strong hands.

"Hoe is she?" she asked.

"What'd you think? Let go me!" Harry said, "Tell me, who slapped who?"

But Apocalypse released him and ran up the stairs Harry followed her and heard an argument in the living room. He paused and then decided to go to the living room.

"They are children and you have already thrusted the weight of humanity upon their shoulders. Don't treat them like objects," Mrs. Weasley reasoned.

"If we lose this opportunity to destroy You-Know-Who, then we will never win!" a deep angry voice roared. "Open your eyes woman! Harry is no longer a child!"

"But Coco is. She is more emotional than ever. All her life she has dealt with liars, drunks, drugees, trauma, and suffering. She needs to learn to be a child before she can grow up," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley's face was flushed but one cheek was much redder than the other one. Mad-Eye-Moody was standing in front of Mrs. Weasley. He was the deep angry voice, he had slapped Mrs. Weasley. Anger boiled in Harry's blood. Mrs. Weasley was the closest thing he had to a mum and he was tired of the people he cares about getting hurt. Moody lurched menacingly toward Mrs. Weasley. Harry jumped from the second floor to the first.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Harry slammed Moody into the wall, "Don't ever hit a woman," he growled and let Moody fall to the floor. Moody looked up in horror at Harry. Harry put out his hand and snarled, "Get up."


	10. Celeste

**Previously: **Moody looked up in horror at Harry. Harry put out his hand and snarled, "Get up."

**Chapter 10: Celeste**

"Harry, are you feeling all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Moody helped himself up without Harry's help. She placed her hands on Harry's shoulders, "Here let's go into the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat."

Harry kept glaring at Moody, "Ok," he replied. Molly steered Harry toward the kitchen. He sat down at a table and Molly made him an ice cream sundae. Then she began to make one for herself. "Why don't you take of that mask darling? It must be so stuffy wearing it," she suggested.

He took off his mask and looked at his bowl of ice cream. Molly had put a chocolate syrup smiley face and the word "thanks."

"It's great to see that smile again," she said sitting next to him with her bowl.

"You're welcome," Harry replied quietly.

"Eat, eat," Molly urged. Harry ate a spoonful and coughed.

"What is this?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"Similar to muggle ice cream, but instead of cow's milk, its dragon's milk."

"Dragon's milk?" Harry asked slowly. Mrs. Weasley nodded. Harry tasted the ice cream again. "It's good," he said.

She clapped her hands, "Oh wonderful! I was hoping it would turn out well."

"Why is Malfoy here?" Harry asked after he and Mrs. Weasley were done were finished eating.

"You haven't sent eh tapestry yet have you? Well, follow me," she said standing up. They walked to the drawing room. "Sadly, we couldn't get it off the wall," she added. She pointed to Draco Malfoy's name, it was shinning aqua blue.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

Her finger then pointed to three other names that were shinning aqua blue. One of them read as Hermione Granger.

"She's pureblood?" Harry exclaimed.

"No she isn't. There something bad going on. But they wont listen to me," she scowled. "I'm thinking that they are spies or something. Well, that's what I thought at first. Then I noticed the two other names." She added. Next to Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger read: Harry Potter and Celeste Roelle.

Staring at the four name sin disbelief, he asked, "Who is Celeste Roelle?"

"I've been trying to find out for about five weeks now. So far, nothing has turned up. In wizard files anyway. I haven't been able to check the muggle files yet," she answered. "We have a computer with internet access; I just don't know how to use it."

"Maybe I can help," Apocalypse said behind them. She walked up and read the tapestry. "Wow," she muttered, "So where's the computer?"

"Follow me," Mrs. Weasley said slowly and walked out of the room. They climbed up to the attic and in front of them was a desk and a fairly old computer sat on it.

Apocalypse sat down in the chair in front of the computer. She pressed the on button and waited for it to load up before clicking the internet logo. A window popped up on the screen. "Why weren't those names on the tapestry before?" Harry asked, "And why am I on there?"

Molly shrugged, "Maybe you posses something that the Death Eaters need."  
"According to this," Apocalypse began," 'Celeste Roelle died in 8 years ago along with her adopted family in Mexico. The bodies were found in a cemetery in a small village just 2 miles south of the Arizonan border. They were murdered by a group of people who disagreed with her adoptive father's beliefs.

Señor Emilio Cortepo was the leader of a human rights group and strongly believed that all individuals were equal despite race, gender, and medical conditions."

"Ook," Harry said slowly.

"What do we do now? I mean, if she really is dead, the Death Eaters would be the only ones who could raise her from the dead," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Maybe, they were the ones who killed her so we wouldn't be able to contact her," Harry suggested.

"Maybe," Molly repeated.

"We should tell Dumbledore," Harry said determinedly.

"Harry, Coco wanted to see you," Apocalypse said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Harry asked loudly.

"I, umm temporarily forgot," Apocalypse said lying a little bit. She hadn't really forgotten, she just didn't trust Harry.

"Talk to you later," Harry said quickly and ran down the stairs to the second floor where Coco was.

Ron stopped him on his way," What's going on Harry, you haven't talked to me, or Hermione ever since you got here," he said annoyed.

"Oh no, I talked to Hermione," Harry replied quickly and tried to get past Ron.

Ron blocked his way, "You still haven't told me hoe you got that burn on your face. C'mon, man, talk to me."

"I'll talk to you later, I need to go," Harry said still trying to get around Ron.

"Go where?"

Harry glanced at a clock, it was 10:00 pm. "Bed. I have to go to bed. I'm really tired Ron," he forced a yawn.

"You will talk to me tomorrow … right?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Yeah tomorrow," Harry said still trying to get past Ron. Ron sighed and let Harry through. "Thanks," Harry said quickly and ran past Ron.

"For someone who is tired, you run pretty fast," Ron called. Harry waved good-bye and ran into Coco and his room. She was in her normal clothes and was putting the masquerade dress and mask in its box.

"You don't have to do that," Harry said and walked up to her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she answered sadly.


End file.
